


Laying Claim

by kinkyheels (MorrPhyc)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dark Jared Padalecki, Forced Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrPhyc/pseuds/kinkyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has long coveted the youngest son of Imperial Warlord Ackles. He's tired of waiting and the time is right to take what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Claim

Jared holsters his laser pistol and wipes the dirt from his face as he surveys the damage. _Ackles Keep_ was a smoldering ruin. His heavy leather boots crunch along the broken glass and other debris strewn across the once palatial throne room. His long lean legs carry him forward to where Ackles was kneeling bloody and bruised between two of Jared's most trusted warriors.

He nods to the blond to the man's left. "Chad."

"Lord Jared." Chad stays still awaiting whatever his lord commands of him. The other one is not so quiet.

"Let's do this little brother," Jeff says, tightening his grip on the prisoner and shoving his vibro-knife into the soft flesh of Ackles throat. He hopes he'll be the one to finish Ackles in the same way he killed the man's oldest son, Josh.

Jared shakes his head and crouches down, studying the defeated man. His eyes are wide with fear and his breathing is raspy. Jared knows he's badly injured. He grips the man's hair, forcing him to meet Jared's eye.

"Where is he?"

Ackles shakes his head, vowing to keep his family safe, no matter the cost to him. "N-not here. My son is safe from you, you barbaric monster."

Jared smiles wide and dimples cut his cheeks. He licks his lips. "Oh, I think you're lying old man. You had no time to send him anywhere and my people checked your system. _The Keep's_ shields haven't been down for two days," he cocks an eyebrow, "well, not till we pulled them down, anyway."

He grips the man's chin and pulls him close enough that Jared can smell the fear on his skin. "Here's what I think. Jensen is close," he says quietly. "Very close. I think he'll hear you scream when I start taking pieces of you apart. I don’t think your son is the sort to stand by and watch his father suffer. Especially not to protect his own hide."

Ackles eyes widen and he lurches back but he's held tight. Jared laughs and stands up surveying the room again. 

"Jensen," he calls out loudly, "I'll give you one chance and one chance only. Come out now and I'll spare his life and the lives of your wife and children." He taps his foot. "I know they're in hiding with you. All of them will have safe passage to _Morgan Keep_. You know he'll give them sanctuary."

He paces, absently dusting off his leather trench coat. "You answer now or the alternative is watching me taking pieces of your father."

Jared waits a few moments before nodding to his men. They drag Ackles to Jared's feet and he holds out his hand. "Your blade," he orders Jeff who smirks as he hands it over.

Jared grips Ackles hand and places the blade against the man's left thumb.

_"Wait!"_

Jared whirls around, looking for the owner of the voice.

"I'm coming."

A panel slides from the wall and a bedraggled, beautiful green-eyed vision appears. 

"No, Jensen, _no_ ," Ackles is crying, struggling to get free but Jared's men are immovable. 

Jared drops the blade and turns all his attention to Jensen. "I meant what I said. They will go free." He looks pointedly at the laser rifle in Jensen's hands.

Jensen smile is grim. "I don't need your false promises. My family is safe from you."

Before Jared can speak he hears the sound of thrusters and spins towards the sound. He looks up through the collapsed ceiling in time to see the scout ship flare to life and wink out of sight. He roars with anger. No Ackles except Jensen is supposed to live.

"My sons live and are beyond your reach. Do what you will with me. But first –" he levels the laser rifle and blasts Jeff right between the eyes. The man's body flies back and crumples in a heap. " _A brother for a brother_ ," he says as dozens of men descend on him, snatching the weapon and forcing Jensen to his knees, securing his hands behind his back in plascuffs.

Jared nostrils flare dangerously as he looks at the body of his brother. He cuts a glance to Jensen before walking around Ackles and picking up the vibro-knife. He kneels behind Jensen's father, watching Jensen all the while.

"He'll die for that." He raises the blade to the old man's throat.

Jensen leans forward, tears streaking his dirty face. "I’m sorry, Father." Jensen knows Jared cannot let his father live. Hopefully his death is quick.

Ackles smiles at his son. "I've _never_ been prouder."

Jared snarls and sets the blade against his skin. Rivulets of blood hiss against the heat of the blade. He sinks it deeper and drags it slowly across Ackles' throat relishing the sound, and even more, the look of horror on Jensen's face as his father dies. Jensen stops moving and drops his head. Everything is finished and everyone is safe and he no longer cares what happens to him. 

Jared shoves Ackles' body to the floor and stands, flicking the knife to the ground. He walks over to Jensen and rubs his booted foot up a leather-clad thigh. Jensen tenses in response but stays still otherwise.

Jared's eyes never leave Jensen. "Chad, bring Jeff's body. Mother will want a proper death ritual." 

"Yes, Jared." Several men leave ranks along the perimeter of the room to aid Chad.

Jared keeps rubbing his boot along the inside of Jensen's thigh, all the way up to his groin, and back down to his knee. He runs a possessive hand through Jensen's short blond spiked hair. 

"So soft," he whispers and kneels down putting his left knee between Jensen's legs and tugs Jensen forward until Jared's knee cap rests against Jensen's groin.

Jensen shifts but doesn't try to get away. His upper arms are still held tight between Jared's warriors. Bile rises in his throat at what's to come but he refuses to show any weakness.

"I've wanted you since the first time I saw you. I think you were only 14 at the time." Jared confesses, then sneers at Jensen's involuntary shudder. He leans in and licks a long, slow stripe along Jensen's jaw. "I'd have fucked you raw that day if I could have."

Jensen jerks back. "You're fucking _sick_ , Padalecki."

Jared laughs. "No, just honest. With you, not only do I finally have what's rightfully mine, I finally have access to the imperial bloodline. Our bond will expand the imperial territories. Something your family refused to do for generations." He grips Jensen's chin. "Your family proved weak. _Imperial blood_ , pathetic . . .” Jared huffs out a breath, then continues snidely, “All factions looked to you as rulers but you were all little more than sniveling mediators. None of you grabbed opportunities given you."

Jensen squares his shoulders. "My three year old son is the Ackles heir now, not I. You cannot break the statutes put in place for a time such as this. And now, he’s beyond your reach." He looks Jared square in the eye. "And when he comes of age, he'll be back and he will not be weak."

Jared returns the look. "Clear the room now."

It takes several minutes but his eyes never leave Jensen and his hands plaster along Jensen's hips, his fingers digging into Jensen hard enough to bruise, willing him to flinch. None is forthcoming. Once everything is quiet, Jared leans forward and licks along Jensen's tightly closed lips across his jaw and breathes in his ear. "I _know_ you're a bearer, Jensen. I _know_. Your sons were not borne by you, but by your wife, a surrogate . . . but a child carried _by_ you will depose any other by _right_. That child will be our child, Jensen. He will take the throne I claim by right of bonding."

Jensen shakes his head. "I'm already wed. It would never be recognized, no one would follow you if you force this."

Jared sinks back on his heels. "You never bothered to amend the old laws. The old ways are still respected. I claim you by spoils of war. You have no rights any longer which mean that until _I_ wed you, you are nothing but my property."

Jensen's breaths come short and fast. No one except those in Jensen’s immediate circle of friends and family know of Jensen’s status as a bearer. He’d loved his wife and in order to wed her he’d denied it. He’d never once considered betrayal.

"I'll have to take the name Ackles, of course," Jared continues and shrugs. "More's the pity, but-" he taps the commlink on his wrist. "Send the healer in."

"Yes, Lord," is the static filled reply.

Jared nibbles at Jensen's jaw. "Gonna fill you with my baby, my _heir_ and then do it again and again. Always knew you'd be mine, Jensen, always knew it."

The healer clears his throat and Jared pats Jensen's thigh as he stands and gets Jensen roughly to his feet. "Healer Jillet, give him the injections."

With a nervous nod, the healer pulls a stimstick out of his bag. Jensen stumbles back as the man reaches for him but Jared grips the back of his neck and holds him still. The stimstick presses against Jensen's neck and he jerks when the tip sinks into his neck. The healer pulls it back out and repeats the process with two others.

Jared gives the healer a questioning look. "A stimulant to increase sexual arousal, a hormone to allow immediate fertilization and a second stimulant to lower inhibitions. He'll be aware, but unable to stop himself from responding to you," he adds to clarify.

His eyes are on Jensen as the healer bows and leaves at Jared's nod. He's been hard since he heard Jensen's voice and the situation is only getting worse. "Gotta take the edge off, Jen." He pushes Jensen against the wall and shoves him back down to his knees.

He undoes the fastenings on his leather breeches and pulls out his cock, rubbing it along Jensen's bristled jaw, moaning at the feeling. "Fuck that feels so damned good." He rubs back and forth until Jensen jerks his head away.

Jared is having none of it and grabs a handful of hair and drags him back where he wants him.

Tears leak from Jensen's eyes from the pain of it and he doesn't try to move again.

Jared is looking at him and Jensen wants to run from the heat in his dark eyes but his body is feeling flush. His cock is starting to fill and his ass is starting to throb. 

"No." He wants to scream but the word is barely above a whisper. 

Jared grins. "Open wide."

And unthinking, Jensen does. Jared slides his cock inside Jensen's mouth and it's the most glorious thing Jared's ever felt. He knows he won't last long. 

"Never had one in your mouth before have you?" He asks, curious.

Jensen can't respond as the thick cock slides back and forth past his lips but he lowers his eyes, pink flushing his cheeks. Jared laughs but cuts off on a groan as Jensen's tongue rubs against the head of his dick. 

"Gonna teach you everything." He thrusts deeper, testing Jensen's gag reflex and Jensen jerks slamming his head back against the wall hard.

"Be easier if you were into men, but you'll get the hang of it." Jared draws back. That'll have to wait. "Those lips were made to suck cock, gonna make sure they get plenty of practice." 

Jensen whimpers and the vibration along his cock is all it takes. He holds Jensen's head against the wall and comes. "Fuck, swallow it, shit, _shit_."

Jared leans his arm against the wall and braces his head on it taking deep gulps of air. Damn, that was good. He's going soft in Jensen's mouth and Jensen is struggling to pull away. Reluctantly, Jared lets his cock slip out and Jensen coughs and gags.

"Throw it up and there'll be hell to pay," Jared warns watching Jensen struggle.

Even with his face tear streaked and eyes red rimmed, Jared thinks he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his life.

Jensen wins the fight against his rebelling stomach. Exhausted, he shifts until his feet are off to his side and he's sitting more comfortably. His arms ache and his wrists feel raw in the plascuffs.

Jared shrugs out of his coat and sits down next to him. He reaches behind Jensen and flicks the genetic coded lock on the cuffs, releasing them.

Jensen immediately pulls his arm forward and rolls his shoulders but freezes when Jared grasps one of his torn, bloodied wrists.

He drags Jensen's hand down to his still exposed groin. "Get me hard again."

Jensen closes his eyes but wraps his fingers around the soft flesh. 

Jared brings him in close, running his tongue along Jensen's lips before slipping it inside. He can taste himself and his cock jerks in Jensen's hand. 

It takes a few minutes but Jensen starts to respond, kissing Jared back, his hand working Jared's cock steadily.

Jared breaks the kiss and drinks his fill. Jensen's pupils are blown and he's panting, hips rocking slightly.

"Don't do this to me, please," Jensen's voice breaks.

"It's already done, Jen." Jared brushes a kiss on a freckle dusted cheek. "Strip for me," he commands.

Jensen nods, unable to refuse. Unsteady hands reach to release the clasps of his shirt and he shake out of it, throwing it behind him. He reaches for his pant fastenings but Jared bats his hands away.

"Let me."

Jensen looks away but doesn't resist.

Jared rubs Jensen's hard length and relishes the groan he drags out of Jensen in response. He does it again and again. Jensen is rocking against his hand, mouth hanging open, eyes closed. He's a fucking vision and Jared thinks he could come just watching him. He draws his hands down Jensen's muscled thighs and leaves them there.

It takes a few moments but Jensen's eyes open. "What, why?" He shakes his head trying to clear it but it doesn't work. "Need, please, don't know what… please."

Jared quickly undoes Jensen's pants and taps his thigh. Jensen lifts up enough for Jared to pull them down his thighs. Jared lays Jensen down and yanks them to rest of the way off. 

"You are so fucking beautiful." He says awed by the toned muscles and freckled expanse of skin.

Jensen reaches for him. "Anna, Anna, need you."

Jared mind goes white with rage. He lashes out slapping Jensen hard across the face. 

"You no longer have a wife," he snarls. He spreads Jensen's legs and slides a finger deep inside his already slick hole. Jensen brings his hand to his face but the biting sting of the slap fades in comparison to feeling of being penetrated for the first time. He gasps and throws his head back.

Jared works his finger in and out in deep thrusts. 

"Who am I Jensen?" He drags one of Jensen's legs over his shoulder and adds another finger.

"Oh shit," Jensen pants, his body on fire with want and his womb expanding with the need to be filled. "Jared," he moans, "Jared."

Jared's eyes blaze. "And once I fill you with my seed what am I to you." He crooks his fingers and rubs the nub he feels there. The reaction is immediate.

Jensen's back arches and he cries out as his orgasm takes him. His cock spurting come across his chest. "Husband," he rasps, his body shaking as Jared's fingers keep sliding along his insides. "My husband."

Jared growls in victory and shifts into position. "Look at me, Jensen," he commands fiercely.

Jensen forces his eyes to focus on Jared and his hand reaches for Jared's shoulders. "Yes."

Jared bottoms out in one thrust and Jensen cries out with the pain of it. 

Jared fucks him through it. Deep hard thrusts that jerk Jensen's body and he can feel the broken tiles he's lying on biting into his back. He clutches at Jared's shoulders, biting his lip, his eyes never leaving Jared's dark ones.

"Feel so good, Jen, gonna do this every day, baby, every day." He nips at Jensen's neck, tasting the salty sweaty skin. "Yeah."

He thrusts hard and rotates his hips and Jensen's breath catches and his fingers dig into Jared's shoulders. Jared grins when he feels Jensen's hips rock in counterpoint to his own.

He reaches between them and finds Jensen's cock is hard and leaking. "Gonna come again for me, baby?"

A cry tears from Jensen's throat. "Yes. Need it. Good," he chokes out, "feels good."

Jared pulls out and grabs Jensen's ankles, spreading his legs wide. He slides back in fast and deep.

Jensen bucks against him. "Yes, yes, _shit_ , harder, _god_ harder."

Jared throws his head back and fucks him hard and deep. "Mine, fucking mine now. Say it," he growls. " _Say it_."

"Yours," Jensen cries, "yours," and he bucks up, his second orgasm slamming through him. He clenches around Jared and Jared snaps his hips one last time before spilling deep inside Jensen.

Jared stays there buried deep until he's completely spent before pulling out. He checks Jensen and is pleased to see no semen leaking out of him.

He sits back and tucks himself back in his pants and presses his commlink. "Get the healer back in here." 

Jensen tries to sit up and reach for his clothes but Jared stops him with a hand on his belly. "Stay still."

Jensen lays back but turns on his side facing the wall, tucking his knees into his chest.

The healer walks in and Jared beckons her closer. "Check him for pregnancy."

Healer Jillet sets his bag on the floor and takes out a greenish narrow tube. He reaches to part Jensen's ass cheeks but halts, looking at Jared in askance. Jared nods and he spreads Jensen.

Jensen jolts away but Jared stops him. "Be still."

Jillet slide the tube all the way inside and Jensen sobs as it sinks deeper into him. His skin is flush with the humiliation and pain. Jensen buries his head in his hands and endures it. The healer checks his chrono. It only takes a minute but the green tube slowly fades to clear. 

Jillet beams at Jared. "Congratulations, my lord. He is with child."

"Excellent," Jared says clapping his hands together. He ushers the healer out and walks over to retrieve his trench coat, throwing it over his arm. He stops by Jensen's prone form. "Chad will be in momentarily. He'll take you to the ceremonial hall. You will remain unclothed for the marital ceremony as is tradition for this situation."

He takes a few steps towards the door. "But after, you will be my consort and entitled to all rights and privileges as my husband. Make no mistake though, Jensen. No matter what the laws say, I still _own_ you," he hisses out as he walks out of the room leaving Jensen shivering on the floor hating himself for what he's done. And horrified that he wants to do it again.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful [skeletncloset](http://skeletncloset.livejournal.com//) for the beta on the fly and to [big_heart_june](http://big_heart_june.livejournal.com//) for her king/consort prompt! This is a last minute substitution since the fic I had planned for this has become overly plotty, angsty and just didn't seem like it would be a good fit for [smpc](http://smpc.livejournal.com//).


End file.
